Parasit
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Inang dan parasit merupakan simbiosis parasitisme. Yang satu untung dan yang satu rugi. Tapi apa jadinya bila keduanya merasa dirugikan dan diuntungkan dalam satu waktu bersamaan? / KookV / KookTae / Jeon Jeongguk / Kim Taehyung


**PARASIT**

**GgukV / GgukTae**

**Main Cast :**

**Jeon Jeongguk**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

**Genre : Random**

**Disclaimer :**

**Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Shoot ****_"Parasit "_**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kalian mencoba berada diposisi orang lain tapi seakan sia-sia? Benar. Rasanya seperti percuma, buang-buang waktu. Sampai kapan pun, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mampu memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang lain. Membayangkannya saja sepertinya mustahil.

Lalu apakah pernah terpikir bahwa parasit akan selalu mengambil keuntungan dari inangnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan inang? Inang pasti tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya akan pasrah lalu menyerah saat tubuhnya diambil alih oleh si parasit.

Sakit. Kombinasi yang apik saat rasa terabaikan dan menjadi sarana benda bernama egois itu berada dalam satu kubus yang sama. Ya, si egois akan merasa bahagia.

Adakalanya peran bernama inang adalah sesuatu yang paling tersakiti. Tapi kenyataannya yang paling tersakiti adalah si parasit. Bagaimana benda itu bisa bertahan hidup? Apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya? Siapa yang berada dibalik peristiwa dirinya yang menjadi parasit? Sedikit sekali yang tahu akan hal mendasar seperti itu. Padahal, sejatinya, yang paling terluka adalah si parasit yang egois.

Sehat. Bugar. Tampan. Mempesona. Banyak sekali gambaran yang terpancar dari sesosok pria muda diujung jalan itu. Pria itu tampak menarik senyum manisnya dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup besar.

Kakinya melangkah masuk sesaat setelah ia memencet bel. Tidak ada yang mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Hanya saja, dengan santainya ia menyelonong masuk, membuat si pembuka pintu menggeram penuh amarah.

Si pembuka pintu tampak menggenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan si pria muda tadi dengan begitu kasar. Menghempaskan lengannya sampai terdengar suara kibasan udara di sepasang kedua telinga mereka berdua. _Gagal_.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya ada tatapan mematikan dari si pembuka pintu. Sedangkan si pria muda hanya menatapnya datar. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Melelahkan.

"Lepas. Aku ingin istirahat."

_Lihat. Siapa itu yang bersua?_ Kurang lebih itulah yang ada di benak si pembuka pintu. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai tipis.

"Parasit seperti mu alangkah baiknya menghilang saja."

Si pria muda mendecih. Sekelebat tentang _first impression _nya menghilang. Auranya berubah menjadi gelap. Matanya menatap nyalang. Berkali-kali, ia mencoba melepas genggaman itu.

Lelah mencoba. Ia mengambil nafas perlahan. Sudut bibirnya turut tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. Tidak ada lagi senyum manis yang menampakkan keindahan surgawi.

"Inang seperti mu tidak akan pernah ku lepas, karena kau, kalian, begitu indah."

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipi _chubby_ si pembuka pintu. Seringainya pun tampak semakin lebar. Si pembuka pintu terdiam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya, ia melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan si pria muda tersebut melenggang naik menuju kamarnya.

"Kim Taehyung."

Selang sehari berlalu. Pria muda bernama Kim Taehyung atau akrab disapa parasit __setidaknya hanya didalam rumah__ masih setia bergelung dengan selimut tipisnya. Sepersekian detik, ia mencoba bangun, tapi berkali-kali mencoba pun ia tetap tidak bisa.

Masih disana. Tubuhnya terbaring menghadap langit-langit rumah, tubuh itu tampak diam, namun kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah, tiap ujung jemarinya tampak bergetar, dan tubuhnya berpeluh.

Kim Taehyung memiliki masalah tidur. _Sleep_ _paralysis_ atau bisa dibilang kelumpuhan yang terjadi saat tertidur. Hal itu ditandai oleh sulitnya bagun saat dirasa sudah bangun. Biasa orang awam menyebutnya ketindihan. Intensitasnya memang tidak sering, tetapi itu tetap mengganggu. Ia selalu bangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri kaosnya dan juga dengan pola nafas yang tidak teratur.

Selain itu, ia juga memiliki insomnia. Sepele memang. Tapi bila insomnia digabungkan dengan _stress_, Kim Taehyung pasti akan mengalami _sleep_ _paralysis_ yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Tak satupun mengetahui keadaannya. Semua itu dikarenakan keseluruhan isi rumah tidak menyukainya sampai-sampai menjulukinya parasit. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai bisa disebut parasit. Sekali dua kali ia mencoba santai dengan segala perlakuannya. Tapi sekarang? Sekalian saja ia habisi semuanya layaknya parasit sesungguhnya.

Kim Taehyung mengurut keningnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Setelah kembalinya ia dari tidur yang menyeramkan itu, ia bangkit dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam _bathup_ kamar mandi yang ada di kamar miliknya.

"Mimpi gila. Kapan mimpi seperti itu hilang? Dan kapan tidur menyakitkan itu sirna? _Haahh_"

Tampak sesosok anak adam berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya melirik ke arah tangga, memperhatikan seseorang yang turun dari atas sana. Cara berjalan yang anggun dan paras yang elok membuat pria itu menghampiri sosok yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Ibu ingin pergi? Mau ku temani?"

Sosok yang menyita perhatiannya itu ternyata adalah ibu dari si anak adam yang memanggilnya. Ia mengikuti sang ibu yang ingin memasuki mobil.

"Urus saja parasit itu dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa 30 persen saham sudah beralih nama menjadi miliknya? Kau lengah, _little_ Jeon."

Anak adam itu pun mendengus. Ia tak suka ibunya memanggilnya begitu, tidak pernah berubah sedari kecil. Ia juga tak suka perihal sang ibu yang menganggapnya tak berguna secara tak langsung. Itu menjengkelkan.

Mobil ibunya berlalu menuju entah kemana. Ibunya tidak memberitahukan apa-apa perihal tujuannya. Ia berbalik arah dan menuju kamar Kim Taehyung, mengetuknya secara membabi buta.

"Bangun parasit! Tugas mu sudah menumpuk!"

Pemilik kamar pun membuka pintu dan melewati si _little_ Jeon begitu saja. Ia malas menanggapi mulut berisiknya. Dengan mengusak rambut yang setengah basah, ia menuju dapur dan memasak. _List_ tugasnya tidak main-main.

'_Iblis. Jeon Jeongguk dan ibunya memang iblis sejati.' _

Kim Taehyung mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cekatan. Meski ia bersikap acuh, selalu membangkang, ia tetap butuh rumah itu untuk bernaung. Saham 30 persen itu belum ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan saham 100 persen milik keluarga Jeon.

Parasit? Ya, Kim Taehyung memang parasit. Ia lelah dengan perlakuan keluarga Jeon yang semena-mena. Mereka menganggap dirinya adalah malapetaka dan pembawa sial. Sejatinya, keluarga Jeon-lah sumber petaka bagi Taehyung.

'_Suatu saat kau yang akan mengemis padaku, Jeon sial Jeongguk.'_

Taehyung mengabaikan perintah Jeongguk, ia beralih ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang hampir remuk saat itu juga. Bayangkan saja, ia melakukan semua tugas itu tanpa jeda, sedari pukul 9 pagi hingga pukul 4 sore.

Tanpa disangka, Jeongguk ikut masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan menendang kaki Taehyung yang baru saja merebahkan diri di kasur lantai miliknya. Ia pun membuka matanya lagi dan melirik Jeongguk dengan ekor matanya yang tajam. Tatapan elang itu menusuk ke dalam mata bulat seorang inang.

Entah kenapa Jeongguk begitu saja berbalik dan membanting pintu kamar Taehyung dengan cukup keras. Ia marah pada Kim Taehyung, si parasit kelas kakap itu, tapi ia jauh lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri yang hipokrit.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali menutup matanya dengan damai. Penatnya bertambah berkali lipat saat melihat wajah Jeongguk yang bagai debu, beterbangan tanpa tahu kapan untuk pergi. Selalu membayangi.

Jeongguk menatap sang ibu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ia pun turun dan menyapa sang ibu seperti biasa.

"Ibu dari kantor? Bagaimana keadaan disana, ibu?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab. Ia mendekat ke anak tangga pertama. Tangannya terulur memegang sisi kiri tubuh anak semata wayangnya.

"Mana parasit itu? Ibu perlu bicara empat mata padanya."

Jeongguk terdiam. Sejenak, matanya menatap langsung mata sang ibu. Lalu beberapa detik selanjutnya, pandangannya teralih menatap sekeliling, pandangannya tidak fokus, seolah sedang mencari alasan karena tertangkap basah berbohong.

Sang ibu melihat gelagat putranya. Matanya memicing. Bertanya pun tak ada gunanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Taehyung ada di kamarnya. Mau kemana lagi si parasit itu pergi memangnya?

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Jeongguk menggenggam lengan sang ibu. Ia menghadang sang ibu dan mengajukan diri untuk memanggil Taehyung. Ia berjalan begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

**Cklek**

"Parasit! Ibu memanggil_"

Bentakan itu terhenti begitu saja. Tak jauh dari ambang pintu, Jeongguk melihat Taehyung yang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tangannya pun terulur menyentuh jemari yang bergetar itu. Ia menariknya dengan sekali hentak. Pemiliknya pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Brengsek kau Jeon!"

Jeongguk menyeringai. Sebelah alisnya naik tanda menantang.

"Ibu memanggil mu. Cepatlah atau kau dapat masalah."

Taehyung keluar diikuti Jeongguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga. Sejak kapan bocah disebelahnya jadi sedikit manusiawi?

Setelah sampai di kamar ibu Jeongguk, ia pun mengetuk dan memberi salam sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar bercatkan biru langit.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

"Apa pentingnya? Salah atau tidak pun sama saja. Apa hukuman ku kali ini?"

Ibu Jeongguk terkekeh. Ia bangkit lalu menyerahkan map yang ada ditangannya dan memerintahkan Taehyung membacanya dengan lantang dan Taehyung pun mengikutinya sampai lembar itu selesai.

"Kau hanya keluar sehari dan sudah menyabet 30 persen saham ku."

Taehyung mendecih. Ia melempar berkas itu ke sembarang arah. Dengan laga pongahnya ia berjalan mendekat. Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke arah berkas.

"Saham itu baru sepertiganya. Lagipula asal kau tahu. Ada masanya parasit menjadi inang. Tunggu dan saksikan saja."

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar itu dan membuat ibu Jeongguk murka. Dari dalam kamarnya ia menghempaskan benda apa saja yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Sedang tak jauh dari pintu sana, Taehyung berhadapan langsung dengan Jeongguk. Mata bulatnya sangat teduh. Seperti meyiratkan kekhawatiran. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jeongguk seorang hipokrit; munafik atau bermuka dua.

"Seyakin itu kau bisa jadi inang?"

Taehyung mendelik. Ia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya jengah. _Pertanyaan_ _bodoh_.

"Kau takut akan ku injak suatu saat nanti?"

"Lakukan saja. Ku pastikan kau pun akan menyesal."

Taehyung sedang menelpon seseorang dengan serius. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, yang jelas itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah saham keluarga Jeon.

Disela-sela telepon, Jeongguk mengetuk pintunya keras sekali dan tidak sabaran. Taehyung mendengus lalu bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Disana, Jeongguk tampak berdiri diam dan seperti biasa, ia memberikan selembar kertas berisikan tugas dari ibu Jeongguk.

"Kau menelpon siapa?"

"Kebisaan menguping mu tampaknya tak kunjung hilang bahkan di usia mu yang menjelang 21."

**Cklek**

Jeongguk membeku. Ia tidak berteriak atau menendang pintu yang ditutup tepat didepan matanya. Pikirannya melayang. Sepupunya masih hapal tentang kebisaan buruknya dan juga usianya.

Jeongguk berjalan ke arah dapur, ia membuat coklat panas dan sedikit membereskan dapur. Sesaat setelah ia selesai disana, ia menuju halaman depan. Tentunya setelah coklat panas dihadapannya habis.

Setibanya di halaman depan, ia menyapu dan menyiram tanaman. Ini rutinitas yang bisa Jeongguk lakukan kurang lebih 5 tahun terakhir. Ia memang pria sejati, akan tetapi ia menyukai bunga terutama bila kupu-kupu dan kumbang hinggap disana. Indah sekali. Dirinya mencintai segala bentuk keindahan.

"_Ho_? Apa ini? Kau membantu ku?"

Kim Taehyung mendekati Jeongguk yang sedang memperhatikan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Jeongguk menoleh dan mendecih. Selang yang dipegangnya ia arahkan pada Taehyung.

"Bodoh! Aku sudah mandi!"

Jeongguk menatap datar pemandangan didepannya. Tubuh kurus Taehyung semakin terlihat seperti perempuan, membuat Jeongguk tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun terakhir.

Tertawaan Jeongguk semakin membuat Taehyung kesal. Dengan segera ia berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. _Jeon_ _sialan!_

Sebulan berlalu. Ibu Jeongguk memanggil putranya. Ia melempar beberapa kertas ke wajah putra semata wayangnya. Raut wajahnya tampak amat marah.

"Mengabaikan tugas mu, _little_ Jeon?! Jangan kira ibu tidak tahu. Ibu selalu memantau mu. Kali ini, kau membiarkannya kabur lagi?! Mau beralasan apa lagi kau?"

Jeongguk memungut kertas di kakinya. Banyak sekali potret dirinya sedang memperhatikan dan membantu Taehyung. Juga ada potret Taehyung yang sedang duduk dengan kolega dari sang ibu.

"Min Yoongi adalah aset ibu. Dan karena ulah mu putra sulung keluarga Min yang belum lama menggantikan posisi ayahnya menerima tawaran parasit itu untuk bekerja sama. Meski hanya dengan 30 persen saham yang ia punya, ia bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan saham kelurga Jeon hanya dengan bantuan sahabat lamanya, Min Yoongi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau anak yang tidak berguna, Jeongguk!"

Jeongguk tertegun. Ia kecewa dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan. _Tidak. Jangan tunjukkan raut wajah apapun pada ibu._

"Kau menyukai parasit itu?"

Ibu Jeongguk menyeringai. Ia tahu kondisi putranya lebih dari siapa pun. Ia melihat, meski putranya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jeongguk meninggalkan ibunya setelah memberi salam. _Bullshit!_ Jeongguk memaki. Ibunya pandai sekali menuduh. Ia selalu bergumam dan meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia tak menyukai Kim Taehyung.

Jeongguk berjalan ke arah pintu utama, ia membuka kenop dan mendapati Taehyung duduk termangu di bangku kayu halaman depan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah anggrek putih, tak jauh dari sana.

"Bertemu calon kolega mu, parasit?"

Lamunan Taehyung buyar seketika. Ia menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Jeongguk. Sontak saja mereka beradu pandang. Jeongguk terhipnotis. Pasang manik _hazel_ itu masih indah seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan mereka berdua jatuh ke belakang.

Tubuh Taehyung sakit bukan main, ia tertimpa. Tubuh sepupunya itu berotot dan jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan satu hal yang paling kurang ajar baginya, bibir sepupunya menempel manis di bibirnya. Sontak ia mendorong paksa tubuh sepupunya. Meski berat, ia tetap laki-laki, ia pun kuat. Ringisan Jeongguk menyadarkan Taehyung kembali. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk Jeongguk tepat di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau! Sialan!"

**Bugh**

Tinju Taehyung melayang mulus tepat mengenai sasaran. Bukan di wajah, hanya di perut. Ia masih waras untuk mendapat hukuman diikat di ranjang seharian.

Jeongguk menatap punggung itu. Ia menarik senyum simpul yang samar sekali. Ia rindu.

Taehyung memekik bahagia. Perjanjian bisnis dengan sahabat lamanya berjalan mulus. Kini, di otak Kim Taehyung hanya ada rencana picik untuk merebut seluruh aset yang dimiliki keluarga Jeon.

'_Lihat saja. Parasit ini akan benar-benar menjadi inang sekarang.'_

Taehyung menelpon seseorang yang diyakini orang kepercayaan Taehyung. Ia membuka percakapaan dengan sapaan formal.

"Urus dan menangkan _tender_ itu. Bantu Tuan Yoongi untuk mempresentasikan apa yang sudah kami diskusikan. Aku mengandalkan mu, Hoseok _hyung_."

**Klik**

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Ini memang sudah pukul 11 pagi, tapi apa gunanya mandi awal? Dirinya sedang dikurung dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tidak bisa kabur. Itulah gambaran yang tepat. Jendela kamarnya ditambahkan teralis dari luar. Dari dalam saja sudah setengah mati membukanya, sekarang malah dipasang lagi dari luar. _Niat sekali._

"Hei parasit! Kau tidak mati, kan? Hei jawab aku!"

"Aku tak kan mati sampai kalian berlutut di kaki ku! Dasar inang yang akan turun pangkat! Pergi sana!"

Rotasi bulan dan matahari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak insiden pemasangan teralis besi di jendela luar kamar Kim Taehyung. Taehyung yang memang pintar tentu sudah memikirkan cara keluar yang tepat dari sana. Tepatnya cara yang sama.

Taehyung berkali-kali mencari beberapa alat untuk melepaskan diri dari teralis besi itu. Dari dalam sana ia dengan tidak sengaja menemukan beberapa alat seperti gergaji besi kecil atau obeng atau semacamnya. Gergaji besi ia dapatkan dibawah tempat tidur, obeng di bawah nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, dan yang lain ada di lokasi-lokasi yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Setelah sedikit demi sedikit melakukan upaya pembebasan, tentu saja ia pun telah mematangkan rencana mengenai balik nama saham atau sabotase aset keluarga Jeon. Maka dari itu, kini ia bersiap dengan segala tekat yang dimilikinya.

Diluar pagar, tak jauh dari gerbang, Hoseok, tangan kanannya sudah menunggu lengkap dengan mobilnya. Bajunya berseragamkan setelan jas hitam-hitam dengan kacamata hitam sebagai pemanisnya.

Sudah 30 menit sejak ibu Jeongguk meninggalkan rumah. Ia pun bergegas mengambil ransel yang sengaja ia gantung di langit kamar mandi dan memakainya. Setelah dikiranya semua sudah beres, ia pun melepas teralis besi yang berada didalam dan meletakkannya tepat dibawah meja. Ia pun naik ke jendela dan menendang teralis luar dengan sebelah kakinya. Karena teralis luar sudah ia gergaji sampai mendekati putus, ia pun dengan mudah menendangnya hingga lepas dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

**Prang**

Taehyung mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Namun sebelum sampai di gerbang ia bertemu satu penghalang kecil.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

Taehyung mendengus. Ia tak memerdulikan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Ia dengan cepat mendekat dan mendorong bahu kanan sepupunya. Ya, Jeongguk yang menghalangi rencana kabur Taehyung.

Jeongguk menarik tangan kanan Taehyung yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia menahan dengan sangat erat. Raut wajahnya datar. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan wajah Taehyung.

"Paling tidak ucapkan perpisahan dulu pada sepupu mu ini, parasit."

**Bugh**

1 pukulan jatuh tepat di wajah bagian kiri Jeongguk. Taehyung mendecih. Jeongguk meringis dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Tampak sedikit darah tertransfer ke beberapa jemarinya. Sesaat setelah ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, ia menoleh. Ia melihat sepupunya sudah masuk ke mobil dan melaju entah kemana.

"Kabur lagi."

Jeongguk berjalan memasuki rumah dan duduk diam di dalam kamarnya. Jemarinya mengeluarkan ponsel dan tampak mengetik sesuatu disana, mungkin mengadu pada sang ibu?

Tak berapa lama sang ibu pun pulang. Ia memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat itu ia langsung berjalan ke kamar Jeongguk. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"Jeongguk! Kau membiarkannya kabur lagi?!"

Seminggu berlalu. Tanpa disadari, Kim Taehyung sudah menguasai 80 persen saham dan aset keluarga Jeon serta menguasai pangsa pasar 40 persen di bidang properti. Semua karena bantuan sahabat lamanya dan juga otak encernya.

**Cklek**

Disinilah ia sekarang. Rumah tempatnya bernaung selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Kabarnya, ibu Jeongguk pergi keluar negeri menjumpai kakak sepupunya. Ia berlindung dan berencana tinggal disana. Sedang Jeongguk? Ia tak tahu kabarnya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk. Kenapa ia bisa masuk dengan mudah? Karena memang rumah itu tidak di kunci sama sekali. Bahkan gerbangnya pun dengan mudah digeser, tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia memasuki kamar lamanya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal disana. _Flashdisk_ kecil tempat ia menyimpan semua data yang ia duplikasikan ke dalam sana.

Saat ia ingin keluar dari rumah itu, kakinya membawanya ke lantai atas. Rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi. Sepupunya, Jeon Jeongguk, apakah ada di rumah? Biasanya, bila Jeongguk ada di rumah, semua pintu dan gerbang memang tidak pernah dikunci. _Yah_, ia hanya ingin berlaga pongah dan pamer didepannya.

**Cklek**

'_Gelap sekali.'_

Taehyung menelisik ke dalam kamar yang lumayan besar itu. Disebelah kanan, ia menyibak tirai yang cukup besar menutupi jendela kamar sepupunya. Saat berbalik ia terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat Jeongguk terbaring di atas kasur dengan kaki tangan yang terikat. Sontak ia pun mendekat.

Ia melihat keadaan Jeongguk yang mengenaskan. Tubuh berototnya seolah menghilang. Wajahnya tampak lelah, lusuh sekali. Ia pun menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya. Berhasil, Jeongguk membuka matanya.

"Kau sukses, parasit. Selamat.."

Belah bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum yang samar. Taehyung yang tak tega segera melepaskan ikatan tali yang bertengger manis disana. Ia mengeluarkan botol air dan memberikannya pada Jeongguk.

Niat hati ingin pamer tapi apa daya. Ia tak sampai hati melihat sepupunya seperti itu. _Pasti bibi yang melakukannya. Dasar psycho sinting, _pikirnya.

"Sebentar. Aku buatkan ramyun instan. Tunggulah disini."

Jeongguk ingin bersuara tapi ia terlalu lemas. Minum pun harus dipapah sepupunya dahulu. Lebih baik ia tidur lagi sambil menunggu sepupunya. _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

Setelah hampir 8 menit di dapur, Taehyung naik dan membangunkan Jeongguk. Ia sudah menghilangkan sedikit hawa panas yang ada di ramyun itu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan kepanasan dan Jeongguk bisa langsung memakannya.

"_Hei_, buka mulut mu."

Jeongguk menurut begitu saja. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya berpikir itu mimpi, jadi harga dirinya bisa dikesampingkan.

Taehyung menyuapinya sampai habis. Jeongguk pun sudah tampak lebih bertenaga. Ia bisa duduk sendiri sekarang.

Dering ponsel Jeongguk menginterupsi, membuat Taehyung mengernyit bingung. _Sudah seminggu tapi ponselnya masih bertahan. Hebat. _Taehyung meraih ponsel itu dan berkata pada Jeongguk.

"Aku _loud speaker_."

**Klik**

"Jeon Jeongguk! Kemana saja kau?! Apa kau bersama ibu mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu. Taehyung mengenalnya. Suara nyaring khas seorang Park Jimin, tapi Taehyung lebih memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Nanti saja berbincangnya. Aku sibuk, bantet."

Jeongguk melirik Taehyung yang sedang meliriknya juga. Taehyung penasaran, sungguh, karena Taehyung tak tahu bila sepupunya itu berteman dengan Park Jimin. Yang ia tahu Jeongguk ini tidak pernah mengikuti sekolah formal.

"Itu rasa terimakasih mu padaku?! Aku sudah mengasah permatamu sampai berubah menjadi berlian! Jeon sialan!"

Jeongguk memutar bola matanya. Sahabatnya memang selalu berlebihan. Meski begitu ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat-sangat berguna.

Taehyung masih terdiam. Pikirannya berputar. Ia berpikir keras, darimana Jeongguk bisa berteman dekat dengan Park Jimin?

"Oh, kau sudah tahu kabar tentang berlian mu itu? Karena kau susah sekali dihubungi, ku pikir kau belum tahu. Apa kau bersama ibu mu?"

"Tidak. Ibu pergi mengunjungi paman di Irlandia."

Jeongguk merebahkan dirinya kembali. Ia membawa ponselnya dan meletakkannya di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ia juga tidur dengan posisi miring, menghadap tembok.

"Kau sendiri? Masih disini? Kenapa tidak pernah ke _gym_ lagi? Sesibuk itu kah dirimu? _Ah_, aku jadi merindukan mu."

_Ah, gym_. Park Jimin memang gemar pergi ke gym. Pasti Jeongguk bertemu dengannya di _gym_ saat melatih otot.

"Mau kemana lagi? Kau kan tahu sendiri keadaannya bagaimana."

"Ya. Ya. Sepupuku sudah memberitahu bahwa saham mu habis dan aset bersih milik mu hanya tersisa 20 persen. Tapi bung, kau masih bisa bangkit. Berlian mu juga sudah hidup dengan baik. _Wah_, aku bangga pada mu."

Jeongguk terkekeh. Ia tak mengindahkan pujian itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan mengatai sahabatnya bantet. Tentu saja, sebelum menutup sambungan itu ia berterimakasih pada Jimin dan memintanya untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Min Yoongi juga.

Taehyung membeku. Jimin memang tidak dengan gamblang menyebut namanya, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang disebut Jimin di _line_ telepon itu.

"Jeon Jeongguk, untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

Jeongguk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap tepat ke dalam pasang mata _hazel_ itu. Mata itu bercerita. Jeongguk masih terdiam sampai Taehyung mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Kau tidak membenci ku? Wafatnya paman_"

"Kau bercanda? Bahkan kedua orang tua mu meninggal seketika saat tragedi itu..."

Taehyung menengadah, menahan sesuatu yang bisa meluap tiba-tiba. Ia lelaki tapi kenapa begitu terbawa perasaan begini?

"...Aku tidak pernah membenci keluarga ku. Aku pikir kau yang membenci ku."

"Aku bukan keluarga mu. Ibu mu tidak pernah memperlakukan ku sebagai keponakannya. Sejak tragedi itu, ibu mu menjadi lebih membenci ku. Kalau saja boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin ada di rumah mu. Aku bukan parasit, Jeon. Kalian yang membuat ku menjadi parasit sejati."

Jeongguk menghela nafasnya. Sesak sekali. Faktanya memang benar. Semua disebabkan oleh perlakuan mereka berdua. Tapi Jeongguk tidak menyesal. Ia percaya pada sepupunya. Kim Taehyung adalah seorang perencana ulung terbaik, bahkan sejak kecil.

Jeongguk mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada kepala kasur. Ia menepuk pundak sepupunya perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf. Semua diluar kehendak ku. Acap kali aku melawan, ibu akan mengancam dan memperlakukan ku seperti ini, sama seperti mu. Aku selalu diawasi."

Taehyung menunduk. Airmatanya tumpah ruah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya._ Payah. Kenapa menangis? _Batinnya merutuki.

"Aku ini Jeongguk yang sama, Jeongguk kecil yang bertemu dengan Taehyung kecil yang berusia 7 tahun. Aku sangat senang saat paman Kim membawakan ku teman saat libur keluarga besar ibu kita kala itu. Itu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku yang berusia 5 tahun tentu tidak tahu kalau kau hanyalah seorang anak adopsi. Kau menjadi putra tunggal paman dan bibi dan juga sepupu satu-satunya yang aku punya. Aku begitu menyayangi mu, melebihi seorang adik pada kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci mu, Taetae _hyung_?"

Tangis Taehyung semakin pecah. Ia menangis sampai sesenggukan. Jeongguk yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap perlahan punggung sepupunya.

"Bagaimana_bagaimana kau berpikiran untuk membantuku merebut aset mu sendiri?"

"Milikku hanya 60 persen. Aku baru tahu karena bertanya langsung pada sekretris Lee 6 bulan yang lalu."

Taehyung menunduk. Ia tak bisa melihat sepupunya itu.

"Kau_kau membuat ku terlihat kejam."

"Kau memang kejam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu rasa sayang ku selama ini? Kau bahkan tidak melihat bahwa kerap kali aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Aku pura-pura tidak dengar saat kau kabur, lalu membiarkan mu kabur, aku membangunkan mu saat gangguan tidur itu terjadi, aku selalu mencari alasan agar akulah orang yang selalu ke kamar mu, aku pula yang menyelipkan peralatan agar kau bisa merusak teralis itu."

Taehyung membola. Air matanya sudah mengering. Akan tetapi rasa bersalah itu membuat matanya tampak berkaca-kaca lagi. Sontak Jeongguk pun memeluk sepupunya, menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku ini kuat. Badan ku besar, jadi aku bisa selalu melindungi mu, bahkan dari ibu ku sendiri."

"Maaf, Jeongguk. Maaf."

"Sekarang kau sudah jadi inang. Apa aku boleh menumpang hidup padamu? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan aku tidak mau menyusul ibu."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Ia memukul kepala sepupunya dengan keras. Senyum kotaknya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bicara apa kau?! Jadi parasit pun tak apa! Pun aku, hanya kau yang ku punya. Bertahanlah disisiku. Sebagai gantinya, maaf kan aku, Jeongguk."

"Kenapa Taetae _hyung_ memaksa? Aku tidak mau memaafkan mu. Kau tidak peka."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. _Mana mungkin aku termaafkan. _Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Saat Jeongguk tiba-tiba menarik dan memeluknya, Taehyung sadar. Jeongguk sedang menciumnya. Rasa rindu yang menyeruak ke permukaan menariknya ke dasar alam bawah sadarnya.

Jeongguk. Sepupu kecilnya yang selalu menempel, merengek, dan bermanja hanya padanya. Taehyung amat menyayanginya. Ia tahu Jeongguk berbeda. Saat usia Jeongguk 14 tahun, saat perayaan natal keluarga besar ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali, Jeongguk bersikap sama seperti Jeongguk kecil. Normalnya laki-laki diusianya tidak akan bertingkah sama persis seperti saat masih kecil. Terlebih lagi dirinya belum memiliki kekasih.

Kekhawatiran Taehyung menjadi nyata saat Jeongguk tahu bahwa Taehyung bukanlah anak kandung Kim Daehyun. Ia mendekati Taehyung dengan sangat kentara, hampir setiap hari ia menghampiri Taehyung. Ia menunggu Taehyung pulang sekolah, menunggu dirinya tepat di halte depan sekolahnya.

Taehyung tahu, Jeongguk berbeda. Ibunya pun tahu akan hal itu. Taehyung pun kembali dari memori itu. Ia menatap lamat-lamat kelopak mata itu. Tangannya mengalung indah di leher Jeongguk. Ia membalas ciuman itu.

Jeongguk membuka mata saat sepupunya itu memberikan balasan. _Hazel_ Taehyung berpendar cantik. Jeongguk pun segera mengakhirinya.

"Aku menerima mu. Maaf, aku terlalu lama membuat mu menunggu."

"Kau masih ingat? Itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu. Kau memikirkan ucapan ku ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia tahu ia sudah membuat orang lain menunggu selama itu. Itu kali pertama dan terakhir ia menggantungkan perasaan orang lain. Tidak akan lagi terjadi hal yang seperti itu.

"Aku menyesal."

"Aku tahu. Sudah ku bilang kau akan menyesal, bukan? _Haha_."

"Kau menyebalkan, Jeon."

"Tapi sungguh. Maafkan ibu ku. Dia memang membenci mu, tapi dia tetap ibu ku."

Taehyung menghindar. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan. Ia tak suka pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tak akan memaksa, tapi cobalah."

"Itu menyakitkan, Jeongguk. Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk melupakan semua perlakuan ibu mu."

Jeongguk mengangguk. Ia memeluk kembali sepupunya dengan erat sebelum sepupunya itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan paksa."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit! Kau tampak seperti zombie. Kau mengalami dehidrasi akut. Kau harus segera ditangani secepatnya!"

Jeongguk mendesah. Ia melihat kekhawatiran di mata Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Papah aku ya, Taetae."

"Akan ku gendong!"

Jeongguk mencubit hidung Taehyung. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya nanti? Ia itu _dominan_, bukan _submissive_.

"Papah saja cukup, Taetae."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Ia. Segera memapah dan memasukkan Jeongguk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lupa, ia mengunci pintu dan gerbang rumah lebih dulu.

**Brak**

Pintuk mobil ditutup. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jeongguk lalu beralih untuk dirinya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jeongguk.

"Kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mustahilkah seseorang untuk merasakan berada diposisi orang lain? Banyak kasus menyatakan iya. Tetapi tak sedikit kasus yang membantahnya. Jeon Jeongguk, ia tidak mencoba berada diposisi Kim Taehyung, melainkan ia memang telah merasakan berada diposisi itu. Tak satupun bisa menyulut emosinya. Api dalam tubuhnya hanya akan berkobar untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai!

Gimana FF ku ini?

Jangan lupa like dn komen ya klo kalian suka ^^

_See you on the other FF_

_Bubye~_


End file.
